


Long May We Reign

by SufferHope_GracelessHeart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Felicity's got no sort of tolerance whatsoever, Female Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Ladies of Arrow, Ladies' Night Out, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, Tipsy!Felicity, Which is fun for Sara and Oliver, established threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SufferHope_GracelessHeart/pseuds/SufferHope_GracelessHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ladies' Night Out for the women of Starling City and Sara, Thea, and Felicity are spending the night together in friendship. And alcohol...for some of them at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long May We Reign

“So exactly how long have you worked for my brother?”

“With, with your brother.” Felicity corrected. “We must use the correct pronoun as not to give Oliver ideas,” Felicity said very _“Nope,_ _I’m not drunk at all_ ” precisely.

“Nope!  No liquoring up my girl to get details on our vigilante life, Thea,” Sara said a bit giddily. “Talk to your very sober brother about that stuff.”

“Hey, Blondie, you made the drinks and then withheld because I’m underage. Being sober has to have some benefits here,” Thea replied sipping her lime and Coke, looking out over the Verdant floor. “My own club and I can’t even get my employees to get me a drink.”

Sara laughed at Thea’s consternation. “Your own club where the first thing you told me was ‘Never give me alcohol no matter how much I beg because I don’t want to lose my liquor license.’” Her freckled face grinning and slightly flushed from the body shot of tequila she managed to get off Felicity after she’d had a couple of drinks.

Licking her neck had been quite entertaining and even Thea got into the hilarity. She was fine with their shenanigans as long as she didn’t have to put up with Oliver being involved or they didn’t get too “sickeningly sweet, lovey-dovey.”

Thea was steadily growing more comfortable with the polyamorous nature of her brother’s relationship with Sara and Felicity even though her first reaction was, “Really, Ollie, a threesome? When did you become part of a free love commune?”

Actually, beyond that, Thea was the one who dealt with it best. Digg was still trying to cope with the idea and Felicity thought that Laurel just sort of looked at Oliver and Felicity as Sara’s “Come to the light” sponsors, keeping her on the straight and narrow and in her life, so she took the good with the very unconventional.  

“Why didn’t Laurel come to keep me sober company again?” Thea mused. She’d invited Sara and Felicity out to get to know them better after coming to terms with her brother and her maybe not so ex-boyfriend’s vigilante activities had come to light _and_ she found out that her brother was not in love with one but two members of their crime-fighting team.

She and Oliver were repairing their relationship with complete honesty in the wake of Slade Wilson’s night of horrors and getting over their shared grief of losing their mother, not to mention Oliver’s quest to bring Sara back into the fold of their crew.

Sara leveled another look at Thea and then over to Felicity who was pleasantly buzzed. “She’s fine here during happy hour, but she didn’t want to risk her sobriety hanging out here during the serious drinking hours, plus, she’s not quite as comfortable as you are with us.”

“Thank you for being comfortable with us, Thea, because I don’t know if I’d be comfortable with us if Oliver was my brother and I was drinking with his girlfriends, plural,” Felicity said sweetly sipping the brightly colored drink Sara had made for her before moving to the other side of the bar to the booth with  Felicity and Thea. She nuzzled Sara’s neck and kissed it looking at Thea with half lidded but still very aware eyes. “You’re a good sister. You’re the best sister because Oliver loves you sooooo much, like he loves us. And we love you because he loves you and he loves us. He loves all of us soooo much. And so well!”

Thea rolled her eyes at Felicity before letting out a wry giggle at Felicity’s babble. “Nope, don’t want to hear it, Barbie. Don’t even go there.”

“Go where?” Felicity replied bemused.

“To whatever you do with my brother. I can deal with the two girlfriends as long as I don’t have to hear details.” Thea pronounced. “Blackmail material on the other hand is free game. Did I ever tell you about that time our parents caught him and Tommy sneaking back into the manse with Patrón bottles and no pants?”

“I like Oliver pantsless.” Felicity replied tipsily.

“We know, honey, but we’re trying not to scar Thea for life.” Sara replied, holding Felicity gently to her side.

“Thank you!” Thea shouted over the medium din of the Verdant crowd. “I appreciate that more than you will ever know.”

“You’re welcome.” Sara replied, lovingly stroking Felicity’s hair as she sipped the drink she made herself before joining them at the end of her shift for their official Girls’ night.

“I didn’t mean to scar you, Thea. I’ve never had girl friends. Or a girlfriend girlfriend. High school was…not fun. All I had were computers.” Felicity said sadly into her drink.

“Hey, don’t become a mopey drunk cliché,” Thea counseled. “You’re hot. You’ve got that whole sexy librarian thing going for you.” Thea gestured to Felicity’s dress and glasses. “Work that hot nerd angle. Guys really go for that.”

“Girls really go for it, too.” Sara shouted out quickly.

“Exactly!” Thea agreed. “You are awesome! You don’t even have to confront those fucking mean girl bitches with your awesomeness, I used to be one and I am telling you that you are marvelous. You are a part of a super secret vigilante team. You are dating Oliver Queen.” Thea looked over at Sara with an assessing eye. “And I have to admit, your girlfriend _is_ super hot. You’ve blown those freaking people out of the water with how great your life is.”

“You are so right! I am awesome and remarkable and they missed out on the greatness that is Felicity Meghan Codebreaker Smoak!” Felicity held her drink up for a toast. “To all those people who think that we are not beautiful, awe inspiring women to be worshipped and feared! To the idiot paparazzi, the idiot criminals and the idiot bullies. To Thea Queen, youngest owner of the hottest club of Starling City!”

“To Felicity Meghan Codebreaker Smoak, the smartest, hottest, sexiest nerd-librarian woman I love,” Sara said raising her glass.

“And to Sara Lance, the most kick ass, bad ass chick I have ever met.” Thea said raising her Coke. “Fuck everyone who thinks differently, I pronounce you all honorary Queens. Long may we reign!” 


End file.
